Dr. O
Dr. O, previously known as Dr. Listick, is an antagonist in the JumpStart series. He is a male snail character who is CJ's nemesis. Appearance In JumpStart Reading for Second Graders, Dr. O (then called Dr. Listick) had mustard-yellow skin and a brown shell. He wore a brown tuxedo with a white collar, a red tie, and a red button. He also wore a monocle over his right eye. In JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade, he has peach skin and a darker brown shell. His tuxedo is now purple with a silver button, and he wears his monocle over his left eye. Personality and Characteristics Dr. O is devious, prideful, and sly. He dislikes CJ and constantly tries to outdo him. In the Games JumpStart Reading for Second Graders Dr. Listick and his henchman Stanley are trying to get to the fabled lost city Ursulab for their own greedy purposes before CJ and Edison do. At the beginning of the game, Dr. Listick steals an ancient tablet holding the secrets of Ursulab from CJ and Edison, and attempts to trap them in some old ruins. CJ continues to search for Ursulab, and Dr. O and his minions constantly attempt to stop him. When playing the activities in the game, Dr. Listick primarily appears in the Word Duel activity. Each time the player collects enough rubies to power another diamond, Dr. Listick must be defeated in the Word Duel activity to secure the diamond. Dr. Listick can also appear in the Atlantis activity as an obstacle, only when the activity's game play difficulty level is set to 3. On this level, he will occasionally appear in a submarine and try to attack CJ's submarine. Towards the end of the game, Dr. Listick kidnaps CJ's butler McCloud. He forces CJ to give him the jewels needed to find Ursulab in exchange for McCloud. However, he is unable to use the tablet to restore Ursulab because only the one whose hand print fits the engraving in the tablet can do it. After CJ restores Ursulab, one of Ursulab's elders turns Dr. Listick and Stanley into jewel statues. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Dr. O returns to cause all sorts of problems in JumpStartville that JumpStart Headquarters has to fix. His schemes include freezing up the JumpStart Lake, filling a schoolhouse with worms, and attempting to make CJ's house sink into the swamp. CJ and Edison start collecting clues to find his hideout. Eventually his hideout is discovered, and Hopsalot creates an invention to capture him. In Books Dr. Listick appears in the book CJ and the Mysterious Map. As CJ and Edison follow a map to a mysterious treasure, Dr. Listick follows them every step of the way and constantly tries to create obstacles for them, with the intent of getting to the treasure before they do. At the end of the book, it is revealed that the treasure was actually a birthday party for CJ, which confounds Dr. Listick. Gallery 2r stolen tablet cropped.png|Dr. Listick and his henchman Stanley in JumpStart Reading for Second Graders 2r_confrontation.png|Dr. Listick and CJ confronting each other 2r_listick loses 2.png|Dr. Listick losing to CJ in the Word Duel activity 2r dr listick atlantis.png|Dr. Listick in the Atlantis activity 2r_listick_stanley_statues.png|Dr. Listick and Stanley turned into statues at the end of JumpStart Reading for Second Graders 2rwb listick.png|Dr. Listick in the printable workbook for JumpStart Reading for Second Graders cjs-abc-order.jpg|Dr. Listick connect the dots worksheet Cjmysterymap_listick.png|Dr. Listick in the book CJ and the Mysterious Map Cjmysterymap_listick_mail.png|Dr. Listick disguised as a mail carrier, from CJ and the Mysterious Map Cjmysterymap_listick_confrontation.png|Dr. Listick confronting CJ and Edison, from CJ and the Mysterious Map 2ad_dr.o news.png|Dr. O in the news 2ad_dr. o sulking.png|Dr. O sulking 2ad_dr o smile.png|Dr. O smiling 2ad_dr. o smug.png|Dr. O smug 2ad dr o lair.png|Dr. O in his lair 2ad_dr o captured.png|Dr. O captured Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:JumpStart Reading for Second Graders Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:Animal Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults